Kaa
Kaa the Snake (voiced by Sterling Holloway, Scarlett Johansson in the 2016 film, and currently Jim Cummings) is a sneaky python who is the secondary villain in Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book. In the movie, he tried to get Mowgli by hypnotizing him, wrapping him up in his coils and eat him, but Bagheera and Pooh and the others stopped him to save Mowgli. Kaa did the same thing on Bagheera, but Mowgli pushed him out of the tree and Kaa slithered away. Later in the movie, as Mowgli was running through the Jungle, Kaa appeared again and tries to do it again, but this time, Shere Khan appears and Kaa hide Mowgli so Shere Khan won't have him. After Shere Khan walks away to continue his search for Mowgli, Mowgli pushed Kaa out of the tree again and Kaa watches him run off and he just slithered away. Rivalry with Sunil Nevla Trivia *Kaa became the minor villain in ''Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Kaa became the minor villain in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Kaa will become the minor villain in ''Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Kaa will become the minor villain in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Kaa became the minor villain in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book. Here he took a big liking to Cassidy and tried to eat her, but failed. *Kaa became the minor villain in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Kaa will become the minor villain in Bloom's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Kaa will become the minor villain in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Kaa became the minor villain in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures in the Jungle Book. *Kaa will become the minor villain in Team Lightyear's Adventures of the Jungle Book. *Kaa will become the minor villain in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Kaa returned in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *Kaa will guest star to get revenge on Winnie the Pooh, Twlight Sparkle and Alex in Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants. *Kaa will be the minor villain in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book and the reason Bonkers hates snakes. *Some fans believe Kaa is a henchman of Shere Khan, despite that the snake never did any of the tiger's evil bidding. *Kaa is a part of The Evil Schemers. Gallery Junglebook 24.jpg|Kaa's Hypnotizing Eyes Kaa's defeat (1st film).jpg|Kaa's defeat (1st film) Kaa's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd film) Trust in Kaa.jpg clipbabykaa.gif|Kaa as a cub|link=Kaa Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Idiots Category:Cheap cowards Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Manly villains Category:Males Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Liars Category:Fathers Category:Not too intelligent Category:Foiled characters Category:Singing characters Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Comic Relief Category:Silly Characters Category:Possessor Category:Hungry characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Hypnotist Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Carnivores Category:House of Mouse characters Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Devious villains Category:Scar's recuts Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villain Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Sadistic characters Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Characters voiced by Sterling Holloway Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains